


Reactions

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the cuddles, And Michael Calls Adam Adam-Bear, Archangels, Couch Cuddles, Crying Lucifer, Crying Michael, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Gabriel, Cute Lucifer, Cute Michael, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel calls Dean Dean-Bean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mean Adam, Mean Sam, Multi, Nice Dean, Nicknames, Purring Angels, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dean, Sam, and Adam read On the Care and Feeding of Archangels?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel requested by Johnlock_like_argh. There will be a second sequel featuring Dean, Cas, Sam, and Adam taking care of Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel, so stay tuned.

Dean’s first reaction is to laugh. Why would Gabriel name something ‘On the Care and Feeding of Archangels’ if he expected to be taken seriously? Archangels ate whatever humans ate, and they could take care of themselves.

 

But then Gabriel’s face falls, and he looks so much like a kicked puppy that Dean almost feels bad.

 

“I told you we shouldn’t have given it to them,” Michael whispers, just as dejected, and Dean _does_ start to feel bad. Then he sees how hard Lucifer is trying not to show how upset he is, and Dean caves.

 

“Fine, I’ll read it,” he says. “No need to get so touchy.” The archangels share a look and Dean wonders if it wouldn’t just be better to keep his mouth shut until he read the damn thing.

 

He flips it open to the first page. The first few things are pretty obvious, but then... “Archangels are cuddly?” He rolls his eyes. “Heaven’s fiercest my ass.”

 

Whatever he’s about to say next dies in his throat. **_It’s a proven fact that big brothers give the best hugs. Michael doesn’t have a big brother, though, so the rest of us have to make up for it by trying extra hard._** He knows what that’s like, how hard it is to grow up without someone to look after you. He can only imagine how Michael must feel, having spent so much time in charge of Heaven in place of an absent God.

 

_What if all that time, in Heaven, giving orders, starting the Apocalypse, all he wanted was a hug?_ Dean thinks. The thought sends shivers down his spine. _Poor Michael._

 

He reads on. **_The only reason Lucifer doesn’t cry when you tell him to sleep on the couch is because he knows that me and Mike will take turns sneaking out to spend most of the night with him._** Dean thinks back to how often Sam had made Lucifer sleep on the couch just in the past month alone. _Lucifer,_ he thinks. _Lucifer crying._ He’d seen Lucifer cry, once or twice, but those had been fake tears. It was just a given that Lucifer didn’t cry in front of anyone, that he didn’t cry at all. And to think of _Lucifer,_ on the verge of tears every single time Sam had said, “Couch,” as carelessly and as casually and as _often_ as he does makes Dean’s heart clench.

 

**_We get depressed very easily. We’re very emotional creatures and even though Lucifer hates to show it, we all cry pretty often._** Dean’s blood runs cold. _They all cry,_ he thinks. _Often. What if... What if we’ve been hurting them, all this time, and they’ve never said anything until now?_

****

**_We all crave physical and emotional affection._** Dean tries not to think about Lucifer, in Hell, trapped in a cage for millennia, _crying,_ begging for someone to help, desperate for any form of love or affection, but doesn’t quite manage it. _And_ _I’m only on the first page,_ he thinks. He doesn’t want to read anymore, doesn’t want to know how else they’ve been hurting their angels, but he owes it to them.

 

**_We know that all families fight, but we get really nervous and depressed when it happens because we’re terrified that we’re gonna lose the best thing that ever happened to us._** Dean swallows hard. _We’re... We’re the best things that ever happened to them. To any of them... They deserve so much more than this._

 

**_No one can call Lucifer Lulu except for Michael. No one else says it right, just like no one else can say ‘Sammy’ quite like Dean can._** This one makes him smile, and he’s so grateful for the distraction he could weep.

 

**_Lucifer likes Adam-cuddles and Michael and I and fond of snuggling Dean. We wish that cuddle holidays would happen more often so we could get more cuddles!_** Dean can’t help it; he starts to bawl like a little girl. _Here you have these powerful, fierce creatures, warriors of God, and all they want is to be cuddled._ He holds out his arms wordlessly and Gabriel and Michael smile and settle in on either side of him.

 

“All you needed to do was ask,” he says quietly. “I’ll give you all the cuddles you need,” he promises. He looks up at Lucifer, who looks like a lost little puppy left out in the rain. “Come here, Luce. There’s always room for one more.” And of course Lucifer settles down on his lap, but for once, Dean doesn’t mind.

 

**_We sleep sometimes when our humans want us to stay with them throughout the whole night, but we often have bad dreams. All we want afterwards are group hugs..._** Dean closes his eyes. _They do that for Sam and Adam, even though they know it’s gonna hurt them, they do it anyway, and then they just want hugs and we don’t even give them any._ He just knows that his heart is going to be shattered by the end of this, but he keeps reading anyway.

 

**_We all have regrets about our past and Lucifer would really appreciate if we all avoided using the S-word or the D-word, even when he’s not around._** Dean whimpers, because he’s made his mistake far too many times, even after both Michael and Lucifer had demanded he stop. An unwelcome image of Lucifer running away to cry after Dean had called him ‘Satan’ on purpose flashes through his mind. “I’m sorry,” he whispers.

 

Lucifer shrugs. “It’s okay.”

 

**_We need to be reminded often about how much you love us. That includes you, Dean._** _These poor creatures,_ he thinks. _They just want to be loved._

 

“I do love you guys,” he says. “So much. And I promise I’ll tell you more often from now on, okay?”

 

Gabriel nuzzles his cheek. “Thanks, Dean-Bean.”

 

Dean is on the verge of asking Gabriel not to call him that before he stops himself. The ex-Trickster doesn’t mean anything by it, and he’s so _happy,_ and _what if I made him cry?_ He can’t risk it.

 

**_Sometimes I’m a little insecure about my vessel. I know it’s not the most beautiful thing ever, but it’s always nice to hear that you think I’m attractive even if I do have a little extra pudge._ **

 

“Oh, Gabriel,” Dean says. He wants to kiss the archangel so badly, but he knows that he can’t so he just peppers little kisses across his cheeks and on top of his nose and against his forehead. “You are beautiful. So beautiful. And if Sam doesn’t tell you that at least twice a day, I’m going to kick his butt.”

 

Gabriel blushes. “You don’t think I’m fat?”

 

Dean melts at the shyness in the archangel’s voice. “Of course not. You’re just right.”

 

“Thanks,” Gabriel mumbles.

 

He keeps reading. “You guys _purr?_ ” He asks. They all shift uncomfortably. “I think that’s awesome,” he adds, not wanting them to think he thinks any less of them for it. “So, if I were to scratch your ears, would you purr because you were happy or... Just because?”

 

“We purr for the same reasons cats purr,” Michael explains. “We purr because it brings us closer to whoever is petting us, and because it feels like a massage.”

 

Dean smiles. “Can I try it?”

 

“Sure,” Michael says. “Gabriel and Lucifer first. Then me.”

 

Dean frowns and starts to pet Michael. “You don’t to always put everyone else first, you know. It’s okay to have needs and wants of your own. And I have two hands. I’ll take turns petting you all. And I’m sure you got pets from Sam and Adam when you showed them, right?” He starts petting Lucifer, and the middle archangel starts to purr instantly. Michael responds with a purr of his own.

 

“We showed you first,” Gabriel says, nuzzling Dean in the hopes of getting pet as well.

 

Dean smiles. “Yeah, I can be kind of a dick sometimes. Best to get the worst reaction out of the way.”

 

Michael stops purring. “We thought you’d react best.”

 

Dean stills both of his hands for a moment. “What? Why? I swear, if Sam or Adam did anything to you-”

 

“They didn’t do anything,” Lucifer interrupts.

 

“But they can be kind of mean,” Gabriel says. “Sam makes Luce sleep on the couch all the time, and Adam always calls Mika a whore, and...” He shrugs. “We know they’ll laugh at us, too. We showed you first because it wouldn’t hurt as much as it would if one of our mates was laughing at us.”

 

Dean’s heart breaks, and he switches from petting Lucifer to petting Gabe. The youngest archangel starts to purr and he smiles just a little. “I’ll make sure they don’t laugh, okay? No one is ever going to hurt you again.” He spares a glance at the paper in Lucifer’s lap. **_Michael loves making you happy because he loves to see his family smiling, especially if he knows it’s because of him. Try to laugh even if he’s not all that funny._**

 

“Why do you stay?” He asks. The question almost comes as a surprise to him, but it’s pretty obvious that none of them have been treating their angels right. He briefly wonders if he’s been unknowing hurting Cas, and makes a mental note to find out later.

 

“This is the best thing that ever happened to us,” Michael explains. “It... It said so in the paper.”

  
Dean frowns. “I know, but... It’s obvious that you’re miserable. And you don’t even care, you just keep on sacrificing for us and trying to make us happy even when you’re crying inside.”

 

Michael shrugs. “I don’t care. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

 

Dean shakes his head. “That’s not how it works, Mikey. Family is supposed to build you up, not bring you down.”

 

None of them answer, so he keeps reading. **_We don’t have birthdays, but we really wish we did. That’s why we make such a big deal out of yours._** “You guys are breaking my heart,” he says. “Later we’ll go to the calendar and you’ll all pick a day – Cas, too, if he wants – and we’ll mark it on the calendar. And we can have quarter birthdays and half birthdays for you guys, too, so even if you pick a date that’s far away you know we’ll be celebrating in three months anyway. And that’ll be a day just for you, okay?”

 

“Really?” Lucifer asks.

 

“Really, Luce.”

 

**_Sometimes Michael thinks he needs to be strong for us at the expense of taking care of himself. That’s why we need to prove to him that we can be strong for each other. We he gets like that, all he really needs is for someone to sit him down and baby him a little._ **

 

“Oh, Michael...” He turns to the eldest angel. “You need to be babied, sometimes, sweetie?”

 

Michael blushes. “N-no.”

 

Dean kisses his forehead. “It’s okay. Shh, don’t be embarrassed. We will baby and pamper you all you need from now on.”

 

Michael makes an adorable little sound and curls closer to Dean.

 

**_Sometimes Lucifer is afraid to share his feelings. Sometimes all he needs is for someone other than Michael to listen and be empathetic._ **

 

“Oh, Luce. You can talk to me whenever you want, you know. Anytime. Even if it’s in the middle of the night. Even if you need me to stay up all night for you. I’ll listen, I promise.”

 

Lucifer starts to pout. “That was silly of Gaby to write. I’d never talk about anything like that with anyone other than Mikey!”

 

Dean hugs him tighter. “I know that, but I also want you to know that I’m always there for you. Even if you just want to yell in Enochian to someone who won’t understand or if you want to curl up in my lap for a little while. You’re all welcome.”

 

Three happy archangels respond by purring and trying to cuddle closer. They don’t get very far, because they’re already as close as they can be, but Dean rewards them with pets and scritches anyway.

 

**_Sometimes I’ll laugh at myself or put myself down. That means I’m feeling like I don’t belong, and in moments like those, I just need someone to pull me down and cuddle me until I don’t feel that way anymore._ **

 

“Aw, Gabe, you’re not feeling like that right now?”

 

Gabriel shakes his head. “Nope,” he replies, popping the ‘p.’

 

Dean smiles. “Well, we’re gonna try to make sure you never feel like that again, because you three are going to get so many cuddles you won’t know what to do with them.”

 

Michael shrugs, and Dean can tell that none of them are convinced. “I promise,” he says.

 

**_Lucifer doesn’t like feeling trapped. It makes him have flashbacks. That’s why he panics if someone touches his wrist or if Sam or I back him up against a wall without giving him some room to escape if he felt he needed to._ **

 

Dean winces as he remembers the first time he’d accidently brushed against Lucifer’s wrist. The archangel had gotten mad – Dean can see in hindsight how hard he’d been trying to hide his panic – and had asked him not to, but that had been back in the days before he believed Lucifer had changed, so he’d done it again. And Lucifer had just frozen, and in the next moment, both he and Michael were gone and Gabriel had glared at him and given Dean a heaping serving of Heavenly Wrath. “I’m sorry, Luce,” he says. _How long have we been hurting them without even knowing it? What else have we done to make them cry?_

 

Lucifer just hums sleepily in response, so Dean keeps reading.

 

**_Sometimes we enjoy babyish things like stuffed animals and bubbles and children’s toys. We never had a human childhood. Also, we will force Sam and Dean to play with us because everyone deserves to build a Lego tower inside a pillow fort while sipping hot chocolate and wearing footie pajamas and cuddling with giant stuffed giraffes. Adam is more than welcome to join, but his presence is not required._ **

 

_They’re just children inside,_ Dean realizes. _Michael calls everyone but Luce and Gabe children, but in reality, they’re the ones he should be calling children._ He sniffles. _And still they keep giving. They just want me and Sammy to experience the same joy that they do, even if we constantly hurt them._ “We’ll play with you,” he promises. “Every day, if you want,” because _nothing is more important than making these creatures happy._

 

**_Michael doesn’t like making decisions more complicated than what toppings to order on his pizza or what flavor of cake we should have for dessert. Sometimes he even has trouble making those decisions and needs Adam to choose for him._ **

 

_Oh, Michael..._ “How about from now on we ask you if you want to decide instead of asking you to actually make a decision?” Michael makes a pained sound and Dean realizes belatedly that he’d accidently given Michael a choice. “No need to decide, sweetie. That’s what we’re doing from now on.”

 

Michael takes one of his hands in his own and Dean lets him because he doesn’t think that there’s anything he’d deny any of them right now. _Michael could ask to be my vessel,_ he muses, _and I’d say ‘yes.’_

 

**_We’re all fiercely protective of our younger brothers and our flock’s humans._ **

 

Dean smiles. He knows what it’s like to love someone so much that you’d die for them. He can only imagine how Michael must feel, having so much love to give and having six angels and humans to watch over.

 

**_We all like to watch you sleep. We think it’s adorable and we also feel like we’re doing our job by watching over you._ **

 

“No,” Dean says. All three angels whimper at his tone, but he needs them to know. “That is not your job. Not anymore. Your job is to be happy, and to be loved. None of us are going to stop you if watching us makes you happy, but that’s not your ‘job.’”

 

“Yes, Dean,” Gabriel says, far too unhappily for Dean’s liking.

 

“Come on, I’m not mad,” he coaxes. “I love you.”

 

They all perk up and start squirming in his lap to get closer to him.

 

**_Michael hates being alone because for a long time, he was the only one of his kind and he was the loneliest creature in the universe._ **

 

Dean’s blood runs cold. _The loneliest creature in the universe,_ he thinks. Suddenly, he hates God more than he ever has before. God, who abandoned these poor, sweet angels and left them to fend for themselves and created Michael and didn’t bother creating another angel for a ‘long time.’ He doesn’t even want to know how long a ‘long time’ is, how long Michael was so lonely it hurt. “You’re never going to be alone again,” he promises.

 

“Don’ make promises like that,” Michael begs.

 

“It’s true,” Dean insists. “I’m going to make sure that you’re never alone again.” Then Michael starts crying, so he hands Lucifer to Gabriel and pulls the eldest archangel onto his lap. “Please don’t cry, Mike. Please. I’ll do anything.” He rearranges Michael in his arms until he’s cradling him like a baby. “Here, I’m sing you a lullaby. Hush, little baby, don’t say a word, Dean’s gonna buy you a mockingbird...”

 

Michael actually stops crying and looks up at him with wonder, and Dean comes to the heart-clenching realization that no one has ever sung any of their angels a lullaby. He keeps singing until Michael’s eyes start to flutter closed, and stops just before the angel is about to go to sleep.

 

“Why did you stop?” Michael whines.

 

“Don’t want you to have bad dreams,” Dean explains. “Shh, just lay here for a little while and be sleepy and enjoy the cuddles.” He puts Michael back down on one side and Lucifer scrambles back into his lap.

 

**_I’m scared of the dark because my true form is bioluminescent but my vessel is not. Michael and Lucifer got used to it a long time ago, but I’m still adjusting._ **

 

“Don’t worry, Gabe, we’re gonna go to the store today to get you a night light,” he promises.

 

A nightlight appears on the table and Dean laughs. “Sorry, I forgot.”

 

**_Lucifer hates being cold because he spent most of his life never able to warm up. He dislikes winter for the same reason._ **

 

Dean’s heart breaks all over again, and he gives Lucifer back to Gabriel and gathers piles and piles of blankets from the closet. He knows he’s crying again, but he can’t help it. Just the thought of Lucifer, cold and alone and afraid and wanting nothing more than warm arms to hold him is enough to break him. He covers Lucifer, blanket after blanket, and the archangel smiles and him and purrs harder. Gabriel purrs, too, because if one of them is happy, all of them are happy.

 

We worms his way under the blankets, wishing that he had six arms so he could hold all of them at once.

 

**_Michael needs us to celebrate even minor holidays as a family because he feels like he’s been given a second chance at building a flock even though we all know he tried his best the first time._ **

 

Dean’s heart _shatters,_ because he can just imagine Michael, missing Lucifer, missing Gabriel, trying his very best in Heaven and failing anyway.

 

**_We’re basically just great big balls of cuddly cuddliness._ **

 

“We are going to cuddle you all so much that you’ll never be alone ever again. We’ll take turns cuddling you, and snuggling with you, and you’re all going to feel so loved! I promise!” He’s about the drag them up to find Sam and force his brother to read Gabriel’s pamphlet, but then he remembers that Lucifer needs to feel like he’s in control. “You think we should give this to Sammy, Luce?”

 

Lucifer nods. “We’ll give it to him,” he says. “Come on, Gabe.”

 

Gabriel whimpers. “Wanna stay with Dean-Bean,” he says.

 

Dean’s heart melts and he hugs Gabriel tighter. If Gabriel wants to stay, he’ll stand by him no matter what.

 

Lucifer smiles. “Of course, little brother.”

 

“Lulu, are you gonna stay with Sam or come back here to cuddle with Dean?”

 

Lucifer smiles down at his older brother. “I’m gonna stay with Sam, okay? But I’ll be back soon. I promise.” He turns to go, but Dean stops him.

 

“If he hurts you, I’m gonna kick his ass from here until tomorrow,” Dean promises. “You tell him I said that, too.”

 

***

 

Lucifer uses the walk to where Sam is to brace himself. Dean had been so nice... So understanding... So loving... So cuddly... He’d wanted to stay there, curled up in his arms, being pet, forever, but he had to show Sam on the off chance his mate would react similarly. He’d wanted Gabriel to come with him for moral support, but he just couldn’t tear him away from all the cuddles he was receiving.

 

He sighs. He’s pretty sure that Sam is going to laugh at him, then say, “Couch,” like he always does. He’s not even really sure that Sam loves him anymore, and lately... Lately he’s been regretting choosing Sam over Michael. He’s hoping that this can fix it.

 

Sam smiles at him as soon as he walks through the door, but Lucifer is so worked up that he doesn’t return it. Dean had been so kind to him, and now Sam is going to be so mean, and he already feels like crying. “Read this,” he says.

 

Sam gives him a bemused look and starts reading. He stops after the second paragraph and gives Lucifer an unimpressed look. Lucifer’s heart drops.

 

“What is this, Luce?” Sam demands. “Did you even read this? You need ‘alone’ time with Gabriel and Michael? You share a ‘bond that’s older than time?’ You’re just basically saying that you need a break and that you love Michael more.” He throws the pamphlet to the side, and Lucifer can’t help but start to cry.

 

“Dean was so nice about it!” He shouts. “He held us and he said it was okay and that we were never ever going to be alone ever again, and he petted us and made us feel special and he said he loved us and then I come in here and you only bother to read the first two things and you’re so _mean_ about it, and, and! I don’t even think you love me anymore!” He flies away towards Dean, and lands in the hunter’s lap.

 

“Oh, Luce, what happened?” Dean asks. “I’m gonna go knock some sense into that kid and-”

 

“No!” Lucifer sobs. “Stay, please. You said you’d listen if I needed it, and I need it now.”

 

Dean leans back to show he’s not going anywhere. “Talk to me, Luce.”

 

Lucifer sniffles and lets Gabriel and Michael wrap themselves around him. “He doesn’t love me anymore,” he whispers.

 

“Oh course he does,” Gabriel says.

 

“He loves you,” Lucifer says. “Not me.”

 

“He loves you, too, Luce,” Dean responds. “What did he say?”

 

Lucifer sniffles. “He read the first two things about me loving Mika and us needing time alone and then he threw away the pamphlet and I started to cry like a stupid little baby!”

 

“Oh, Lucifer,” Dean says. “Shh, just stay here and let us hold you.”

 

***

 

Sam is just a little bit offended when Lucifer walks in without even smiling at him before shoving a pamphlet in his face. Then he reads the first two paragraphs, and it’s about Lucifer’s affair with his brother and he sees red.

 

“What is this, Luce?” he demands. “Did you even read this? You need ‘alone’ time with Gabriel and Michael? You share a ‘bond that’s older than time?’ You’re just basically saying that you need a break and that you love Michael more.” He throws the pamphlet to the side, and then Lucifer starts to cry.

 

“Dean was so nice about it!” Lucifer shouts. “He held us and he said it was okay and that we were never ever going to be alone ever again, and he petted us and made us feel special and he said he loved us and then I come in here and you only bother to read the first two things and you’re so _mean_ about it, and, and! I don’t even think you love me anymore!” Lucifer disappears, leaving a very surprised Sam in his wake.

 

So he decides to read the packet, and regrets it almost instantly.

 

**_Archangels are cuddly._ **

 

_Oh, God, Luce,_ he thinks, already wishing he could take back his hurtful words.

 

**_The only reason Lucifer doesn’t cry when you tell him to sleep on the couch is because he knows that me and Mike will take turns sneaking out to spend most of the night with him._ **

 

_Oh. No._ He closes his eyes because he just knows the rest of the packet isn’t going to be much better, that he’s about to find out exactly how he’s been hurting his lovers for more than a year.

 

**_We get depressed easily. We all cry often._ **

 

_No, no, no, no. It was all just a joke. Lucifer is fun and happy and it was all a joke, except I hurt him, and now he thinks I don’t love him. Oh God._

**_We all crave physical and emotional affection. This is especially true for Michael and Lucifer for reasons you’re all undoubtedly aware of by now._ **

_How many times?_ Sam asks himself. _How many times have I pushed him away when he needed me? How many times have I thought he was joking when he was calling out for me?_

 

**_We’re terrified that we’re gonna lose the best thing that ever happened to us._ **

 

_No,_ Sam thinks. _No. This can’t be the best thing that ever happened to them. We hurt them all the time, and they... Oh, God._

 

**_We all have regrets about our past and Lucifer would really appreciate if we all avoided using the S-word or the D-word, even when he’s not around._ **

 

_Oh, Lucifer. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you._

 

**_Sometimes I’m a little insecure about my vessel. I know it’s not the most beautiful thing ever, but it’s always nice to hear that you think I’m attractive even if I do have a little extra pudge._ **

 

_I never told him,_ Sam thinks. _I never said I thought he was beautiful or that I love how soft he is or how hot he is right after a shower..._

 

**_We purr._ **

 

Sam’s mind short-circuits. His angels... Purr. Suddenly, he _needs_ to hear it, needs to hold them in his arms and never let go and apologize for spending so long doing nothing but hurting them.

 

He throws the paper aside and runs to where he thinks they are. He finds Dean and Gabriel trying to comfort a crying Lucifer and a sobbing Michael. Gabriel is on the verge of tears as well, and his heart breaks.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says. He knows that it’s not enough, that it might _never_ be enough, but he has to say it anyway. “I’m sorry,” he repeats. “For everything. I didn’t know. I never would have been so mean to you if I’d known, I swear.”

 

He approaches them, and Dean glares but Lucifer holds out his arms with a great big sniffle so he falls into his mate’s lap with a happy sigh. “I love you, Sammy,” Lucifer whispers.

 

“I love you, too, Luce. Let me make it up to you, please. We can have a cuddle holiday tonight and we can all sleep together so you can get as many cuddles as you need. Would you like that?” Lucifer nods.

 

Sam smiles. “We can start right now. Where are Cas and Adam?”

 

Michael starts to cry harder. “He didn’t want to read it. He came in after you made Lulu cry and Dean tried to get him to read it but he said no. Dean wanted to make him but we all needed him to cuddle us.” He starts to wail. “I want my Adam Bear!”

 

Dean wraps his arms around the crying archangel. “I’ll go get him, I promise. Sammy will give you all the cuddles you need in the meantime, and I’ll come back with your Adam Bear as soon as I can, okay?”

 

“Please hurry, Dean,” Michael begs.

 

“I will,” Dean promises.

 

***

 

When Michael had handed him the paper, he hadn’t really been in the mood to read. He hadn’t expected his mate to burst into tears and for Dean to start yelling at him, so he’d just grabbed the paper and ran.

 

He’d sat down on the bed he shared with Michael and read every word. Then he read it again, and once more for good measure.

 

_This isn’t an instruction manual,_ he’d thought. _It looks like one, but it’s not._

 

**_Did I mention we like cuddles?_ **

 

_No,_ Adam thinks. _This is a ‘This is What You Should have Done’ letter. This is a ‘Here is a List of your Mistakes’ letter. This is a breakup letter._

 

For a long time, all he feels is numbness and cold.

 

Then Dean comes in and sits down beside him and takes his hand. _Of course,_ Adam thinks. _He’d thought the same thing I’d thought at first, but then Michael explained it to him._ He lets out a bitter laugh. _And he wins. Dean gets to keep his angel. But then again, Dean always wins._

 

“Michael is crying,” Dean begins.

 

“Is he?” Adam fakes disinterest. _Maybe he’s faking it for Dean. Or maybe he’s crying because he’d loved me, before I made all those mistakes. Maybe... Just maybe he’s crying because he still loves me, and Gabe or Luce want to leave Sam._

 

“He is, and maybe you should at least pretend to give a damn,” Dean says.

 

Adam makes a non-committal noise. _I should care,_ he thinks. _But it’s too late for that._ “He’ll get over it.”

 

Dean takes out a flask and splashes him with what must be Holy Water. “I love you, Adam, but you’re a dick sometimes, you know that?”

 

“Why am _I_ a dick?” He asks. “Michael is the one breaking up with me; he could have had the balls to do it face to face.”

 

Dean’s jaw drops. “What? Michael isn’t breaking up with you, dumbass! I don’t think he could if he _wanted_ to. Did you even bother to _read_ what Gabriel wrote?”

 

Adam scowls. “Of course I did. I read it, and I read in between the lines.”

 

Dean shakes him. “I don’t care. Right now, Michael is falling apart and he _needs_ you. He spent the past hour sobbing and begging for his Adam Bear and he is heart-broken.”

 

Michael appears behind them on the bed, still sniffling. “A-Adam,” he sobs. “I know you said you’d bring him back but I couldn’t wait anymore!” He wraps his arms around himself. “Why don’t you love me anymore?”

 

Adam gathers Michael into his arms. “Oh, Mikey! Shh, I’m here now. Of course I still love you. I just thought... I thought... I doesn’t matter what I thought. Shh, I’m here now.”

 

Michael gives him a watery smile. “Sam said we can have a cuddle holiday. Will you cuddle with me, Adam?”

 

Adam smiles back, blinking tears from his eyes. “Of course I’ll cuddle with you, Mike.”

 

Michael giggles, and Adam’s heart breaks just a little. “Yay! You’re the best Adam Bear ever.”


End file.
